Of Prey and Predators
Of Prey and Predators is the seventh episode and the last episode of the first season of Ben 10: Shattered Universe. Major Events *Big Chill, Heatblast, Cannonbolt, Goop and Eatle make their debuts. *Hypnotick, Crabdozer and Tyrannopede makes their appearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Albedo *Khyber The Huntsman *Malware *Dr.Psychobos *Dr.Animo *Khyber's Dog Aliens Used By Ben *Big Chill *Heatblast *Humungousaur *Goop *Cannonbolt By Albedo *Humungousaur *Eatle *Heatblast By Khyber's Dog *Hypnotick *Crabdozer *Tyrannopede Plot - Big Chill flies through the city - - Hypnotick chases Big Chill - Big Chill: I hate this... - Big Chill sees a building in front of him - - Big Chill smiles - Big Chill: It's bug squashing time! - Big Chill turns intangible and goes through the building - - Big Chill emerges on the other side of the building - Big Chill: I guess he couldn't handle the CHILLING experience! - Hypnotick comes out from the building in its intangible form - Big Chill: Oh come on... - Big Chill flies away - - Hypnotick chases Big Chill - - Big Chill lands on a football field - - Big Chill turns into Heatblast - Heatblast: It's bug fryin' time! - Hypnotick flies above Heatblast and transforms into Crabdozer - Heatblast: Oh boy... - Crabdozer lands on Heatblast - Heatblast: Ouch... - Crabdozer roars - Heatblast: I need to work out... - Heatblast transforms into Humungousaur and lifts Crabdozer - Humungousaur: Weightlifting will do! - Crabdozer turns into Tyrannopede - Humungousaur: Ugh... - Humungousaur throws Tyrannopede on the football field - ???: And on the left side of the field, we have the so called villain, Ben 10! - ??? turns out to be Albedo who was sitting on a bench beside the field - Humungousaur: Albedo? You again? Albedo: Miss me, Tennyson? - Tyrannopede detransforms - - Khyber walks into the field and pets his pet - Humungousaur: An assault? Both of you only? Hah! I could beat you two any time! - Dr. Animo's giant frog with Dr. Animo on it arrives behind Humungousaur - - Dr. Psychobos & Malware walks into the scene and stands beside Humungousaur - Humungousaur: You! Malware: Suprised? Albedo: You're surrounded, Tennyson. No way to escape. Surrender. Humungousaur: Never. Albedo: I warned you... - Albedo stands up, runs into the field and transforms into Humungousaur - - Albedo as Humungousaur knocks down Ben as Humungousaur - - Ben as Humungousaur falls and then transforms into Goop - - Goop flies and lands on Albedo as Humungousaur's head - Albedo as Humungousaur: Get off! Goop: Try catching me now! - Goop levitates in front of Albedo as Humungousaur - Goop: Like I always say, the bad guys always win! *BAM* - Albedo as Humungousaur smashes Goop with both of his hands - Albedo as Humungousaur: Well not today... - Ben as Goop is sticking on both of Albedo as Humungousaur's palms - - Ben as Goop falls of of Albedo as Humungousaur's palms - - Albedo detransforms - Albedo: Had enough? - Ben transforms into Chromastone - Chromastone: What do you think? - Chromastone shoots a laser beam towards Albedo - - Albedo quickly transforms in Eatle and eats the beam - Albedo as Eatle: Spicy! Chromastone: Want some more? - Ben as Chromastone prepares to shoot more laser beams - - Ben's Omnitrix times out and he detransforms - Ben: I did not expect that... Albedo as Eatle: Ran out of juice, Ben Tennyson? - Khyber's pet suddenly barks as it noticed a person standing behind Dr. Animo and his mutant frog - - The shadow was revealed to be Rook - Khyber: Great timing... - Dr. Animo pulls out a remote that releases soundwaves - - Rook quickly shoots the remote with his Proto-Tool - Dr. Animo: Oh come on! - Malware appears behind Rook - - Rook sees Malware behind him and begins shooting at Malware - - Malware was slightly harmed and goes nearer to Rook - - Malware quickly grabs Rook's Proto-Tool and absorbs it - Malware: Hmm... this is useful... Albedo as Eatle: Even your sidekick can't save you now, Tennyson. - Ben's Omnitrix beeps - Ben: Let's continue our fight, Albedo. - Dr. Psychobos comes in and grabs both of Ben's hands - - Albedo detransforms - Albedo: Finally. ~ Scene ends ~ ~ New scene shows the characters walking into an abandoned factory ~ - Ben and Rook are handcuffed with Shock Manacles - Ben: Nice choice of handcuffs... Albedo: Khyber, let's get to the ship and get it started. Khyber: On it. - Khyber and his pet runs out of the factory - Albedo: We have to find somewhere to keep these two locked. Malware: I was thinking that we could destroy them... Albedo: Malware, we're not here to assassinate them. We're just trying to stop them. While, Khyber and I go start the ship, you and the others keep an eye on them. Don't let them escape. - Albedo runs out of the factory - Ben: Huh... you're just a sidekick, eh? Malware: Hmm? Ben: Yeah, I'm talking about you, Malware. Albedo's sidekick. All of you are his sidekicks, right? Malware: We are collaborators! Not sidekicks, not henchmen! Dr. Psychobos: He's just trying to mess you up, Malware. Ben: If you guys are "collaborators" why does he treat you like you're his assistant? Malware: QUIET! - Malware generates an alien-tech gun from his arm and aims it Ben - Dr. Animo: No, Malware! Like Albedo said, we're here just to stop him not kill him! Malware: I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! - Malware grabs Ben - - Malware generates a jetpack on his back - - Malware blasts a hole in the wall and flies through it - Dr. Psychobos: Animo, DO SOMETHING! Dr. Animo: I can't chase him and leave you with this guy! He's dangerous! - Animo points at Rook - Dr. Psychobos: Good point. ~ New scene shows Albedo coming out of Khyber's spaceship ~ Albedo: I think we're ready to take off. - Albedo's Omnitrix beeps - Albedo: Yes? - Animo speaks through the Omnitrix using a communicator - Animo: Albedo, Malware took Ben Tennyson and flew away! Albedo: What? Ugh, this is bad... I'll call you back later! Animo: But he lo- - Animo didn't get to finish his sentence - - Albedo transforms into Heatblast and flies on a piece of the ground to find Malware in the city - Albedo as Heatblast: I should've thought of this sooner... - Khyber's pet transforms into Hypnotick and follows Albedo - - Albedo and Hypnotick sees Malware flying above the city - - Hypnotick quickly flies towards Malware and hits him - Malware: Ummph! - Malware losses his grip on Ben Tennyson - - Ben falls - Ben: Omnitrix, access Emergency Transformation code 0010. Ben's Omnitrix: Accessing. - Ben transforms into Cannonbolt - - Cannonbolt rolls himself up and crashes into a street - - Cannonbolt unrolls himself and realizes that he's still wearing Shock Manacles - - Albedo as Heatblast arrives at the scene - Albedo as Heatblast: You're coming with me, Tennyson. Cannonbolt: Not on my watch! - Cannonbolt rolls himself up and charges towards Albedo as Heatblast - - He hits Albedo as Heatblast causing him to crash into a building beside the street - - Albedo detransforms in the buidling - Albedo: Wait... where are the... - Albedo tries to look for the remote that controls the Shock Manacles - Albedo: ...I gave it to Animo ~ Scene shows Animo and Psychobos at the abandoned factory ~ - Rook stands up - Animo: What are you trying to do here? Rook: Are you afraid? Animo: N...n... no... - Rook smiles - - Rook runs towards Psychobos - Psychobos: You're not going to run away this time! - Psychobos opens up his head shell to reveal his brain - - Psychobos charges up a bolt of electricity with his brain - - Psychobos releases it towards Rook - - Rook jumps and avoids the attack - - Rook jumps again and hits Psychobos' brain with two of his fists tied with the Shock Manacle - Psychobos: Ahhhhhh!!!!! - Psychobos' brain releases a massive amount of energy - - A bright light shines throughout the scene - Animo: My eyes! - The bright light gets dimmer and dimmer - - Psychobos is unconscious - - Animo rubs his eyes continuously - Animo: It burns! - Rook deactivates his and Ben's Shock Manacles using the remote Animo accidentally dropped and he makes his escape - - New scene shows Cannonbolt hiding in an alley - - His Shock Manacles suddenly deactivates - Cannonbolt: Omnitrix, deactivate Emergency Transformation code 10100. Omnitrix: Deactivating, proceeding into recharging mode. - Ben detransforms - - Albedo sees Ben in the alley - Albedo: Nowhere to run, Tennyson. Ben: Oh I wouldn't say that. - Rook appears behind Albedo - - Albedo rotates and sees Rook - - Rook punches Albedo - *BAM* - Albedo falls and faints - - Rook and Ben comes closer to Albedo's unconscious body - - Rook and Ben looks at Albedo - Ben: Fool. I never lose. ~ THE END ~ Category:Ben 10: Shattered Universe Category:Episodes